


Derailed - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Multi, White Collar Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> This is my second entry for the White Collar Big Bang \o/ This time it's for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5407391">Derailed</a> by . To see this story finished and posted gives me a solid squee session because it's absolutely beautiful, hurty and comforty in all the best ways, pretty much pushes all of my buttons, heee :D If you haven't read it yet, please do ♥ Woohoo \o/</p><p>And this fills the <i><span class="u"><b>trauma</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Derailed - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> **A/N:** This is my second entry for the White Collar Big Bang \o/ This time it's for the story [Derailed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5407391) by . To see this story finished and posted gives me a solid squee session because it's absolutely beautiful, hurty and comforty in all the best ways, pretty much pushes all of my buttons, heee :D If you haven't read it yet, please do ♥ Woohoo \o/
> 
> And this fills the _**trauma**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/td5ucfyc4nf9fcs/cover.png?dl=0)  
  


[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/u9m2y7e0mb2x52b/pic1.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nj60nkhioofddrb/pic2.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tgoiry65b9yiu08/pic3.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rx3hfi8ez3mrxtd/pic4.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6fsnp2i4dz4sb7m/pic5.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jbt78l24buti6ew/pic6.png?dl=0)


End file.
